rockstarmanhuntfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Lamb
Daniel "Danny" Lamb, later renamed David Joiner is the protagonist and main playable character in Manhunt 2. Danny was a scientist working for the project until he volunteered for an experiment that went wrong, leading him to be locked away in Dixmor Asylum for the Criminally Insane for six years. Personality Daniel shows much remorse for his victims and vomits after his first execution. He also expresses anger at his implanted personality at some points: for example, after killing many Watchdogs in one level, he throws away his weapon, claiming he is sick of killing. However, as the game progresses, he gets more and more addicted to it - a sign that the other personality is taking over his mind - forcing Dr. Whyte to cleanse his memories at the end of the game. He shows great care for his family and volunteers for an experiment just to support them. Danny has a second personality implated in his mind by the name of Leo Kasper, who was a trained assassin. Danny can speak to Leo at any time and sometimes, Leo takes control of Danny's mind. History Danny was born on the 29th of May, 1963 and in 1985, graduated from San Fierro university. In 1986, he became a lab technician for Green and Becker Pharmaceuticals Inc. and in 1989, he became a research associate for McKenzie Drucher Inc. At some time he got married and had two children, a girl and years later, a boy. They lived in Wooddale Comunity Enclave and at some point, Daniel became a head scientist for the Project. After a funding cut by the goverment, Danny voluteered for an experiment, which involved implanting a second personality in his mind triggered at will and separated by the Pickman bridge. The idea was to create the perfect weapon, so that a killer personality can be triggered and have no conscience or memory. However, the bridge malfuntioned and the killer personality, called Leo, could act too freely on his own. 2001 Leo now wanting the bridge removed, takes over Danny's mind and threatens Danny's friend Michael to do so. It turns out Michael was being used as bait, for the Project's soldiers, the Project Militia can move in and take down Danny and Leo. Leo takes control and chases Michael down and kills him. After this, Leo convinces Danny the need to fight back at the Project, so Danny assassinates Stanley Grex, the main funder for the Project with a sniper rifle from a high floor of a skyscraper. After this, Leo decides to burn their records to destroy their past and convinces Danny to go along with it. Leo now has only one thing left to do to rid of Danny's past and take over his mind completly, which is to kill Danny's wife. Leo takes control as he kills law enforcement officers and makes his way to Daniel's house. Dr. Pickman shows up to find Danny standing over the body of Mrs. Lamb, drenched in blood, holding a kitchen knife, resulting in Danny being locked away in Dixmor Asylum with his memory erased.. Plot 2007 After a power failure at the asylum, a riot breaks out and Danny is able to escape with Leo. Danny is told that he left a drug for himself back at his old house, so they head there. As they arrive in the neighborhood, the Watchdogs show up, who were hired to catch them. Danny kills them all and finds some Cortexa, which he injects to help him remember. He also finds a box of matches for some club, where he goes to in hopes of remembering, dispite Leo insisting that the past doesnt matter. They arrive at the club, run by the Pervs, who have been notified of their escape, so Danny kills them as he makes his way to the dungeon, where he encounters Judy Sender, a former work collegue, who gives him the key to the old safehouse. Danny head over their making his way past gangs and cops that occupy the streets. Once at the safehouse he changes clothes and decides to look for Judy again, but first he kills more Watchdogs that show up. He arrives at Bees Honey Pot, where he must kill more Watchdogs as well and a group of Pimps. When he finds Judy, she is shot by Bloodhounds, who begin to chase Danny throught the streets and sewer system until he loses them. Leo now tells Danny they need to find Dr. Pickman, so they arrive and the Project's laboratories, killing many Watchdogs and Project scientists as they take him hostage. When Pickman tries to wipe Leo's mind, by chanting a hipnotic phrase, Leo stabs him to death. Danny and Leo then spend a long time at the TVMK studio, searching through audio tapes for something to help them, until the Bloodhounds show up. Danny kills them all in and outside the studio, but is sedated by Dr. Whyte, who stabs him in the back with a syringe. Dr. Whyte now reveals to Danny what Leo as done to him in the past and shows him footage of his wife's death. Danny now attempts to rid Leo of his mind, until in his dreams he beats Leo to death with a shovel. With Leo now removed from his mind, Danny wakes up in the middle of nowhere and with no memory. He finds a note, telling him his name is David Joiner and has a house downtown. Alternate Ending Dr. Whyte informs Daniel about a cell in the deepest corner of Daniel's mind and tells him to lock up Leo in that cell, but Leo manages to escape. Then, he decides to search for Danny in the mansion and destroys his personality. Trivia *David Joiner was Daniel Lamb's name in early drafts of the game, which reappears as Daniel's new alias after the events of the game. *According to Danny's birthdate written on the game's disc and a bilboard in Assassination, Danny is 49 during the events of Manhunt 2 and 43 during the flashback episodes. *Danny's appearence in the 2012-2013 missions look's very similar to one of the main characters from "Duck! The Carbine High Massacre", sporting the exact same glasses and hair cut. *His voice is different in the first teaser. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt 2 Category:Manhunt 2 Category:Playable Characters Category:Deceased